Into the Storm
by phantom1988
Summary: While recovering in Phoenix Bella and the Cullens learns a secret about Bella's family. And it turns the Cullen family upside down. Rated T for now but may go up later. NO FLAMES PLEASE! THIS IS VERY OCC DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.
1. Chapter 1

Charmed Twilight

Greeting to all charmed and Twilight fans. My name is Kelly and if you can't guess I'm a HUGE fan of both Twilight and the TV show charmed. This story has been kicking around in my head since Christmas and I finally decided to sit down and type it out. I'll try to update as often as I can but I'm working a lot of hours right now and I only get two days off a week so I'll try to update on my off days. That and I'm in the process of writing a novel.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Twilight or Charmed. I'm just borrowing the characters and ideas for my story.

Summary: Bella is staying with her mom Renee in Phoenix while she recovers from James attack and the Cullen family is staying with them. Renee has been hide a huge secret for her daughter and finally decides to tell her, turning both Bella and the Cullen's lives upside down as the meet they extended family that Bella never knew she had.

Chapter one Phoenix AZ

The sun had disappeared from the sky and the moon was full with stars dotting the sky for as far as the eyes can see. Inside Bella Swan was lying on the couch with a couple of pillows under her right knee; he boyfriend Edward Cullen was acting as pillow. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the other couch keeping up the appearance that they were human. Carlisle and Esme were looking at a book with childhood photos of Bella much to her horror. Jasper was somewhere in the house helping Renee with something. And Alice... well she had been bouncing around the room for the last five minutes.

"Alice stop bouncing around like a five year old and tell us what the hell is going on," said Edward.

"My vision will be coming true in 15 minutes," she smiled.

"What vision?" asked Rosalie

"Carlisle and Jasper's lives are about to get a lot more interesting,"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Carlisle.

"In 14 minutes you and Jasper will meet your real soul mates," said Alice

No one said anything. They were all shocked; Jasper and Carlisle already found their mates in Alice and Esme.

"Um, I thought that they had already found their mates," said Bella.

"Alice started having her visions a few weeks ago and she pulled me aside to tell me. And I'm so happy for both of them," said Esme.

"Yes but you both have to be upset," said Bella

"We were at first but everything happens for a reason and as long as Carlisle and Jasper are happy then we'll gladly step aside. Their mates aren't your normal humans, there very special humans,"

"Speaking of Jasper what is he doing?" asked Emmett.

"Renee asked him to help carry some books down from the attic," said Rosalie

"Okay something really weird is going on,"

"Why do you say that Bella?" asked Edward.

"Because the attic is the one room in this house that I am not aloud it. It's under lock and key. My mom has the only key to the attic,"

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and then Renee and Jasper each walked in carrying three books and they sat them down on the table. Jasper walked over to his family and had a very confused look on his face.

"What's wrong son?" asked Carlisle

"The attic and candles everywhere and little bottles with different types of herbs and knives everywhere. And in the middle of the room there was a table with a large pot on it,"

"Mom; why do you have all of that stuff?"

"Honey I knew from the start that you were lying about how you really got hurt. I know that the Cullen family are vampires,"

"How do you know that were vampires?" asked Carlisle.

"Well for one thing you pale as hell and you're trying way too hard to act human. Plus you guys don't eat anything,"

"Okay so you know our secret what's yours,

"First off Renee isn't my real name. My real name is Prudence Halliwell. Second this isn't what I really look like,"

Everyone watched as she waved a hand in front of her and in an instance her hair was longer and it went from read to very dark brown. Her skin was paler and she grew and little bit taller and a bit thinner.

"Mom what are you?" asked Bella

"Honey I'm a witch and so are you. In fact you're the most powerful witch alive,"

Okay that is the end of the first chapter. I hope you all like it; I only have about three chapters written and I'm half way through the fourth I just have to type them out. I hope to have chapter two up by the end of the weekend but if not it should be up by Wednesday as I have that day off work.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I'm back with the second chapter of In to the Storm. Thank you to all the people who reviewed the first chapter. I would say that that 75% of the masses like the direction that this story is going in so that's good. I knew going in that not everyone would like it because I was breaking up Carlisle and Esme and Jasper and Alice. Don't get me wrong I love both these couples I'm just trying something a bit different.

Saying, that it will not be a love at first sight type of thing. Yes there will be an attraction between Carlisle and Japer and their new mates. But they love Esme and Alice deeply so they'll be very conflicted and confused. Same with Esme and Alice they'll fight for their loves. The new mates are the end result. I just felt that I need to clear the air a bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charters from Charmed or Twilight. I'm just using the characters for entertainment purposes. So don't sue me because you not getting much out of me.

In To the Storm Chapter Two

No one said anything. It was so quite that you could hear a pin drop. Just when the Cullen's thought they knew everything about Edward's mate something new pops up. Now Bella is a witch things just keep getting better and better.

"Can you pull a rabbit out of a hat or fly on a broom?" asked Emmet which earned him a smack on the head from Rosealie.

"The rabbit no that's a trick that anyone can do. As for the flying on the broom that's a story for another day,"

"Mom how long have I been a witch?"

"Since the day that you were born. I bound your powers a few weeks after you were born in the hope that you would live a normal life. But no you fell in love with a vampire,"

"5...4...3...2...1. It's show time," said Alice.

All of a sudden a flash of white and blue lights appeared and four adults appeared in the room. They looked at Bella's mother with shocked looks on their faces.

"How did you all find me so fast?" asked Prue.

"I don't know I was working on the sink when I sesned the pressence of Prue Halliwell so I brought us all here to see what was going on,"

"Piper, Phoebe, Leo it's so good to see you all again. I finally get to meet my baby sister, Paige right?"

"Um...yeah. No offence but you can't be Pure. She's dead," said Paige

"That's what I wanted you all to believe. Shortly before I died I found out I was two months pregnant with my daughter Bella. I faked my own death to protect her,"

"There's one way prove if you're really our sister Pure or not. I'll use my power to look into your past and see if they match our memories of Pure," said Phoebe.

"Whatever you need me to do," said Pure and she held out her hand to the woman everyone was calling Phoebe.

The Cullen's watched as Phoebe took Pure's hand and suddenly she gasped and closed her eyes. Images flashed through her mind of very private moments between the sisters and Leo. Some images of Pure and Andy that only Pure could know about. She saw the birth of her niece Bella. She let go of Pure's hand.

"It's really you?" she asked.

"Yes it's me,"

Phoebe threw her arms around Pure in a hug which Pure returned.

"Are all witch's too?" asked Esme of the new arrivals wondering which one of these women would try to take her husband from her.

"Just the sister and Bella are witches. I'm what's known as a whitelighter a guardian angel for witches. Pretty much I bail them out of trouble," said Leo and Piper smacked him on the arm.

"I sorry but next to Phoebe we don't know any of your names," said Carlisle

"Sorry, my name is Leo, this is my wife Piper and this is the girl's youngest half-sister Paige. She half witch, half white lighter. who are you guys?"

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme and our children Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice,"

"Hold on your just all going to accept that this woman is the sister that I know to be dead," said Piper.

"Piper the things that I saw couldn't be faked, same with the emotions I felt in them. It's Pure," said Phoebe.

"There is another way that I can prove it's me. Although you have no reason to trust him, I'm hoping you'll trust me enough to listen to him and believe me. So they'll be no blowing him up no matter how much you want to. Lord knows I've wanted to. But in order for me to do this we need to go up to the attic,"

Everyone followed Pure with Edward carrying Bella up into the attic. The attic was very similar to the one that the sisters used back home. There was even a spell book on the stand by the window though it was much smaller than the book back home.

"You have your own Book of Shadows," said Phoebe.

"Yes but it's a lot smaller than the one back home. Mostly just spells and stuff from my first three years of being a witch. Okay everyone stand back,"

Pure stood in the middle of the room and lit a circle of candles then she said, "Piper about halfway through this spell you should realize who I'm summoning, just please don't kill him. Magic Forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, be he far or be he near, bring us the demon Belthazor here,"

Okay and that's the end of chapter two. I wasn't planning on finishing it until Wednesday but since I worked the day shift yesterday I had some extra time yesterday. I'm going to typing chapter three but since it's only half done I need to write more. So I hope to have it up by Thursday at the latest, but since I'm on such a role it could be sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter two. Sorry that this took so long to get up, real life got in the way. But I plugged away at it and finally got it done so here it is for your viewing pleasure.

Chapter three

Once Pure finished the spell a man appeared in the room. He had short black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in black slacks and a red shirt. And he had a huge smirk on his face.

"Well Pure I'll give you credit you held out longer than I thought you would. I said she wouldn't last two weeks,"

"Shove it Cole. I take it you know why I asked you here?"

"Because of my dashing good looks,"

"Dream on pal,"

"Oh well a man can try. But really you want me to prove that you're really Pure Halliwell,"

"Yes and today would be nice,"

"I don't see why you just don't use your powers instead of dragging me here,"

"Because there are a few demons with my powers and so I could be accused of being a demon in disguise,"

"Yes but as far as I know no one demon has both of your powers,"

"Whoa there is no way you can be a demon you're too human," said Emmett.

Cole smirked; he always loved answering a challenge. So he closed his eyes and in a flash his sink turned from human to red with black markings and his eyes from blue to black.

"My mistake, that is so cool," he smiled

"Thanks I've had about 100 years to prefect it,"

"I can't believe that you turned to Cole instead of your own family," said Piper.

"If I went to you or Phoebe would either of you let me go in the end. Yes you would help me but neither of you would be able to let me go. I knew that Cole would be able to let me go because there was no attachment between the two of us,"

"Okay someone needs to tell me the whole story here because I'm really confused," said Bella.

"The story of our family from the beginning or just the last 18 year?" asked Pure

"Both, how did our family begin?"

"Well it all started with a witch Charlotte Warren. On October 31, 1670 she gave birth to a girl she named Melinda who like her mother was a witch. She was born in Virginia; but she later moved to Salem, Massachusetts where she had a daughter named Prudence Warren who as you can guess was a witch too. Does everyone understand so far?" Said Pure

The Cullen's and Bella nodded, the story seemed straight forward enough.

"Okay now Melinda had three powers. The first one was telekinesis which is the ability to move things with one's mind. The second one was molecular immobilization which pretty much means that you can freeze objects and people, demons ect. Her final power was premonition which means a person can see the future. Now in 1692 the Salem witch trials were in full swing and Melinda was betrayed by the warlock she was involved with Matthew Tate and she was burned at the stake,"

"That's horrible. How could people do that to another woman even if she was a witch; she meant them no harm," said Esme.

"Yes it was awful but luckily her daughter was spared and was raised but a very loving family and our line was continued. On the day of her death Melinda foretold the prophecy of the Charmed Ones. _You may kill me, but you cannot kill my kind. I vow that with each generation of Warren witches will grow stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters. These three sisters will be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They will destroy all kinds of evil and shall be called the Charmed Ones,"_

"And I take it that you, Piper and Phoebe are the three sisters that Melinda were talking?" asked Jasper.

"Yes, I have the power of telekinesis. Piper molecular immobilization and Phoebe has the power of premonition. But we were also granted other powers like I have the power of Astral Projection, the ability to project her soul from her body in a tangible state on the physical plane,"

"Um, what's that in English?" asked Emmett.

"It means that I can make a copy of myself. It's exactly like me in every way expect it doesn't have my power of Telekinesis,"

"I can the power of molecular combustion, meaning that I can blow things up,"

"I have two other powers: levitation so I can float in the air. The second one is a pain in the butt but I'm managing is empathy so I can channel the emotions of the people around me," said Phoebe.

The Cullen's were shocked the Halliwell's had an empathy that could control her gift. Maybe should could help Jasper control his gift.

"I guess it's my turn. I'll start with the blue and white light. It's called orbing and its how white lighters travel to different place. I get that from my father. Like Pure I also have the power of telekinesis but I have to say the name of the object and it'll come to me in a flash of blue and white light. I also have the power of glamouring changing my appearance and healing which saves us a bundle on medical bills," said Paige.

"Wow this is all really impressive. What powers does Bella have?" asked Edward.

"I'm not sure. She could have mine or she may have all of ours. We have to unbind Bella's powers and see what powers she has,"

Okay that's the end of chapter three. I hope you all like it. Personally I think that this chapter is more background info and a filler. The action starts to pick up next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all the people who left comments on chapter three. Thanks to a couple of people I realized that I've been spelling Prue's name wrong throughout this whole story. I'll go back and fix those at a later date.

Sorry this chapter took so long I had to work six days in a row before I had a day off on Saturday so I had to use that day get all my running around done.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Charmed or from Twilight and never will, so don't sue me because you won't get much.

Chapter Four

While Prue was telling him and the other members of his family their family history Jasper was struggling to keep both his emotions and his blood lust in check. Phoebe Halliwell's sent was driving him nuts; he was just barely hanging on to his control. His eyes were changing from. This was worse than being in a classroom packed with humans and that's saying something. God he wanted her blood so bad; but a big part of him wanted her body too.

Meanwhile Carlisle was having the same problem as Jasper but he was doing a better job at hiding it. His bloodlust was for the youngest sister Paige. In all his years he had never felt this powerful of a pull towards a woman, not even Esme. While he knew that he would never hurt Paige or any human for that matter; he was starting to worry about what would happen if he was alone with her.

He looked over to his son Jasper and saw that his eyes had turned black and that he was close to losing control. He had to get Jasper out of there so that he could calm down.

"Jasper may I speak with you outside?"

Jasper nodded and followed Carlisle outside. There was a forest right outside of Prue's house and as soon as they reached the edge of the tree line they ran in. (A/N I know the odds of there being a forest outside of someone's house in Phoenix is probably pretty slim. Just go along with it people).

They ran until they came to a clearing that was surrounded by trees that were blocking the moon from sight. There weren't any humans around so they wouldn't be overheard and there wouldn't be any temptation for Jasper.

"Son are you feeling better?"

"Much; but back at the house I was close to losing my control. It's Phoebe Halliwell; her blood is driving me crazy. Why is that Carlisle?"

"While you were upstairs with Bella's mom Alice and Esme gave me some very interesting news about our futures,"

"You mean Alice had a vision involving us?" asked Jasper.

"Yes she said that tonight you and I would find our real soul mates,"

"Carlisle if this is your idea of a joke I'm not laughing,"

"Jasper why would I joke about something like this. I'm just telling you what happened,"

"Alice's visions are based on the choice the person or persons in them make. You know that as well as I do,"

"I know and according to her vision we eventually choose Phoebe and Paige,"

"How are they taking it?"

"They say there okay with it but I have a feeling that it's an act. I think they're very upset about this,"

"I would never leave Alice for another woman. And if I was it would something very big to make me leave my wife,"

"I agree, it would take a life altering change to get me to even consider leaving Esme,"

"Is it possible that someone or something is distorting Alice's visions or giving her false visions?"

"That has never happened before, but anything is possible,"

"So what are going to do about Phoebe and Paige?"

"I think we need to keep our guard up around these two women especially Phoebe because she is and empath like you. You need to be very careful around her,"

"I will be we better get back before everyone starts to worry about us,"

"I think we should feed before we get back to the house. It'll help us hold on to our control better,"

So Jasper and Carlisle ran through the woods and found some elk so they fed off of them until they were full. And as they made their way back to the house both were wondering how this was going to turn out, would they really leave their wives for other woman or would they fight for their respective marriages?

Okay that is the end of the fourth chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Just to let you know from June 4-11 I'm flying back to my home province of Ontario to visit friends and family. Even though I'll have my laptop with me I don't know if I'll be able to update or not because I'll be pretty busy.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone sorry for making you all wait for this chapter but real life got in the way. I've been working a lot of hours over the last month so it's been hard finding the time to sit down and type up this chapter.

Now someone I left a review saying that I have really bad grammer. I have said from the start that grammer is not my strong point. I always try to find the grammer mistakes in every chapter but I know that I'm always going to miss something. This story isn't going to be a masterpeice of grammer so I won't even try.

On that note if any of my reviewers out there has a really good grasp of English grammer and doesn't mind helping me out every now and then let me know.

Chapter Five

Once Carlisle and Jasper were positive that they would be able to stay in control around Phoebe and Paige they went back to the house. When they walked in they were bombarded by Paige's and Phoebe's scents respectively but they were able to keep control. They saw Bella and Edward on the couch reading a book, with the rest of their family looking over their shoulders.

"What are you all reading?" asked Carlisle.

"While you two were gone I had Paige Orb back and grab the Book of Shadows," said Prue

"What the Book of Shadows?" asked Jasper

"It's this really cool book with all these spells and pictures and descriptions of all the demons the sister had faced over the years. I wonder if there's a spell in here that'll let me turn Edward into a frog?" asked Emmett

"Hey, that's uncalled for," said Edward

"I suspect there is a spell that'll let you do that in there somewhere," said Prue.

"What are in the other books?" asked Jasper

"Most of our family history. Not long after I moved I sat down and started to write down everything that I could remember about the Halliwell family and my time as a witch and all of my powers and as well as my sisters power. If there was ever a time when Bella needed to know the family history I wanted it to be available to her"

"What powers do I have mom?" asked Bella.

"I'm not 100% sure but I think that you may have all of our powers. Except for Leo and Paige's that is,"

"Wow, how do we test what powers she has?" asked Edward.

"I have a potion upstairs that will unbind any and all powers that Bella has and then we can test them out and start to teach her how to control them,"

"Maybe then she can go five minutes without someone trying to kill her," said Rosealie muttered so quietly that only her family could hear her.

Prue went upstairs and grabbed vile from the attic and then she came back down stairs. It was the moment of truth it was time for her daughter to take her future into her own hands.

"Honey I have to warn you that this will probably the worst thing that you have ever tasted but you have to drink all of it,"

Prue had the vile to her daughter and she along with everyone else watched her eye it before she downed it all in one shot.

"Yuck, it taste like battery acid mixed with dirt and sand,"

"Do you feel any different?" asked Alice.

"It feeling like there is something just beneath my skin itching to get out,"

"That would be your magic wanting to get out. You can use Cole as target practice," said Piper.

"She could but I think should test her new powers out on her boyfriend,"

"Cole you've suggest some stupid things over the years but this one takes the cake. If she tests her powers out on him she'll kill him," said Phoebe.

"We don't kill humans Cole," said Paige.

"But....Wow I can't believe that you guys don't know. I know that you three are a little slow at times, but this is bad,"

"So tell us oh great one. What do we seem to be missing here?" asked Piper.

"It'll be months before she is able to kill her boyfriends or anyone in his family,"

"Okay and the reason for this is?" asked Piper

"Do I have to spell it out for you? The Cullen's are vampires,"

Okay that is the end of chapter five and I hope you all enjoy it. I'm going to start writing chapter six tonight and I'm hoping to get to the point where Bella start to use some of her powers. If not in this chapter then for sure in chapter seven, that's the plan anyway we'll see how that goes.


End file.
